Laughter Is The Best Medicine
by OfTardisesAngelsandScarves
Summary: Sam has a cold, and Cas wants to make him feel better. Tickle fic, first one! For Michelle-And-The-Beatle, since she wanted to see a Cas & Sam tickle fic written. Enjoyz!


**A/N: Hello, my people! So, I know I haven't posted anything in forever, and I iz sorry for that. School is being a jerk and keeps me away from my computer. So this is pretty much a make-up for it. **

**Also, this is for Michelle-And-The-Beatle, because she wanted to see one of these written! Here you guys go, enjoy!**

* * *

Sam sighed as he plopped down into the chair in front of the desk. Cars whizzed by outside, and headlights illuminated the wall. Why did Dean have to go and handle a case by himself, just because Sam had a cold? It wasn't a big deal! Sam sneezed again, and he groaned in exasperation. Reaching for a tissue, he heaved himself out of the chair and went into the bathroom. He put his hands on the countertop, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, his nose was red, and he was sweating like crazy. Sam turned on the faucet and dunked a washcloth in it. He sighed as the soothing cold hit his face.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam jumped and slapped the washcloth down into the sink. Castiel stood behind him, a concerned look on his face.

"Cas, how many times do we have to tell you to quit popping up like that?" Sam said, clearing his throat and coughing. Walking out of the room, Sam took some cold medicine and flopped back down into the chair. Cas followed and stood by him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a cold, Dean's gone, I'm here, there ya go." the Winchester replied, a headache coming on. The angel cocked his head to the side in thought, trying to think of what humans said made one feel better. Sure, there was medicine and pills, but there was something else...

"Would anything... make you feel better, perhaps?" Cas asked. Sam lifted up the medicine bottle and shook it.

"Nothing but this." Sam replied. Suddenly, the solution popped into Castiel's head. He used his powers to hold Sam down in the chair. He tried to get out of it, but he was being held down tight.

"Um, Cas, what are you doing?" Sam said in alarm, coughing and sneezing after that. Castiel walked in front of Sam and bent down to be at his eye level.

"I've heard you humans say that laughter is the best medicine. I wanted to test that theory out." the angel said. He reached his hands out and tickled Sam's ribs. The Winchester jerked and an airy chuckle escaped his lips. This was working, Cas thought as he moved his hands down to his sides. He began tickling aggressively, digging his fingers into his shirt. Sam tried so hard not to burst out laughing, but alas, it failed. Laughter echoed around the room, sounding airy.

"CAS! CAS, STOP IT YOU... AHAHAHA!"

Castiel smiled to himself as he saw the effects of his solution. The angel moved his fingers to Sam's armpits, which resulted in another bout of laughter

"I take that this is working for you, Sam?" he said, taking his fingers down to his bare feet and sliding his fingers along the bottom. Sam jerked about in the chair and tears were streaming down his face.  
"OH MY GOD, AHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD GOD, CAS STOP IIIIIIIIITTTT!"

"What do you humans say when you want something?" Castiel said, now running his fingers up and down the Winchester's ribs and sides.

"PLEEEEASE, AHA, JUST STOOOP IT!"

Cas released Sam from his tickling attack, and took the grip to the chair away. Sam sank down into the seat, wiping tears from his cheeks and still laughing.

"Screw you, Cas, screw you!" he chuckled, sniffling and holding his ribs. The angel smiled at the Winchester and vanished with the ruffling of feathers. Sam felt better, believe it or not. He laughed one last time before he heard the sound of the Impala parking outside. Dean walked into the hotel room holding greasy paper sacks and cold medication.

"Hey bro. How's the cold doing?" he asked as he set the items down onto the desk. Sam chuckled as he replied,

"It's better, much better. Let's just say laughter is the best medicine."


End file.
